Bryerwood Material
by rafafan13
Summary: What is would be like if Sam and Freddie didn't mess up carlys interview. Contains lemons.
1. The picture

1Bryerwood Material

Carly was getting ready for her meeting with the headmaster of Bryerwood, when she heard a knock on her door. She rushed out of her room and to the door, only to find Ms. Pealoff, the headmaster of Bryerwood.

"Ms. Pealoff? What are you doing hear? I thought we were meeting at Bryerwood in like, 2 hours!"

"Well yes, but I received a call asking me to come hear at 6:00. I think it was your brother, Spencer."

"But Spencer has been gone for a few hours now, he said he would be back around 7:45 to take me to Bryerwood."

"Well, since I am already hear, why don't we go ahead and start the interview, lets go somewhere wear we won't be interrupted."

"We can go to the studio wear we shoot iCarly."

"That's a great idea." said Ms. Pealoff.

Carly and Ms. Pealoff headed upstairs to the studio when Carly thought.

"Crap! I was so worried about the interview I forgot to put clothes on and now I am only in a robe! Oh, well. I hope she doesn't judge on how we dress..."

Carly and Ms. Pealoff arrived upstairs and sat down in the new beanbag chairs Carly had purchased.

"Well then Carly, tell me about yourself. After you have told me a few things, I will tell you a few things that you will need to have to be considered Bryerwood material."

Carly started out by telling Ms. Pealoff all about her and what she usually does from day to day.

"Well Carly, you are a very fine young lady."

"Thank you Ms. Pealoff." responded Carly.

"Now please sign this waver simply stating that everything I ask, or say to you cannot be used against me in any way."

"Why would I need to do that? Aren't you just hear to interview me?"

"Well actually, to get into Bryerwood, you need to posses certain, qualities. Some that may be unpleasant for you and me."

"Than why ask?" stated Carly

"Because if the board of directors likes these qualities enough, you will not only receive a full scholarship to Bryerwood, but you will also get a chance to only have to go to school twice a week. But on the days you don't go, you must do some tasks that may be asked of you."

"Well, okay. said Carly. I really don't care what these questions or tasks are, because if I get into Bryerwood, two days of school a week would be awesome!" said Carly as she signed the waver.

"Okay then. Well hear is the list of things you will need to show me in order to get into Bryerwood. I will take a picture of you after word and send it to the board of perverts.

"The board of what?"

"Board of DIRECTORS." corrected Ms. Pealoff quickly as she handed Carly the list of things she must do/answer.

Carly blushed as she saw the list of things.

"Do I really have to do these things?!" asked Carly.

"Yes you do, if you want me to, I will leave the room for you to do and take your own picture and I wont look at it until I leave. You can also right down the answers so I don't have to ask you. You can just slip it all under the door I shall leave." said Ms. Pealoff as she exited the room.

Carly quickly scanned the list one more time in disbelief. It read...

Carly, in Bryerwood, we have yearly tests of how good females look naked for a social study on weather kids at prep schools, or kids at normal schools, are more eligible to have sex under the age of 17. I know this is all very personal and sudden but the study pays 10 million dollars to the females who participate in this exercise. So please follow the list of instructions below.

-to prove that you don't mind being photographed naked, take off your clothes and do any pose you want and take a photograph of it.

Carly was shocked at this letter, but she didn't care as long as she gets 10 million. She quickly took off hear robe, revealing hear succulent breasts and hear tight pussy. Carly grabbed a camera off the table and set it for a snap of her after 30 seconds, so she could get into position. After she set the camera, she grabbed her breast, made a moaning noise and started to masturbate, after 30 seconds the camera went off. Carly saw the camera flash but she didn't stop, she just kept on going.

"Ooh, ooh!" moaned Carly as she came.

"That felt good." Carly quickly cleaned up her cum and redressed. She also filled out the list of questions and gave them to Ms. Pealoff.

As Ms. Pealoff left, Carly looked at the clock, it read 7:39.

"Spencer will be home soon... Oh no! How will I tell him what I did?" Carly though for a second, then concluded that she not tell Spencer and if she gets in to Bryerwood, she will just tell him that she won 10 million by being the 500th female to join Bryerwood. Just as she concluded this, Spencer walked in and said, "How was the interview? asked Spencer.

"It was good. said Carly. But why did you ask her to come here at 6:00?"

"Because I went on an 8 mile hike with Socko and I didn't know I'd be back in time."

"Oh, well okay. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

A/N: How was it? Please review, no flames! If enough people like it I will update another chapter.


	2. The Test

1Chapter 2

Carly woke up the next morning with feelings of anxiety and a hint of hopefulness. She quickly hopped in the shower and cleaned up. She recently had gone to Tini Bikini and bought a couple of thongs that were a size to small so you could see her pussy. She put on her clothes and ran down stairs for breakfast when she heard the door knock. She quickly raced to the door, looked though the peep hole and saw a man in a suit with an envelope. As she opened the door the man stepped inside and said, "Congratulations Ms. Shay, you have been excepted into Bryerwood Prep Academy! As the secretary for the Board of Directors, I would like to present you with this." Carly opened up the envelope and pulled out a check for 10 million. "Oh my God, thank you! But I thought you were going to respond in a couple of days." "Well we were but you were fantastic so the head of the board of directors would like to meet with you in person to discuss your 2 day a week schooling. Please go to the address inside the package at 4:00 this afternoon. Have a good day!" Carly closed the door and proceeded to find Spencer.

When Carly told Spencer what happened Spencer went ballistic. "And just because I think your so good at your sculptures, I'm gonna give you 3 million dollars for supplies and other various objects." Spencer nearly passed out at this statement. "Holy crap thanks Carly! From now on, your can stay up as late as you want!" "Well thanks Spencer. I better get going to my interview with the head of the Board of Directors meeting. No need for you to drive me, I bought a new motor scooter that is legal on public roads so I can get there myself. I will see you!" "Bye Carly!"

As Carly arrived at the meeting site, she made sure her hair was nice and straight and her breasts stuck out more than usual. She walked into the revolving door and went up to the elevator to the 23 floor. As she stepped inside she saw a very handsome man, probably in his early twenties. "Hello Carly. Please, take a seat." He graciously offered her a beverage and a message chair that she quickly noticed massaged "everywhere". Well Carly, I see that you are a very charming girl. "Thank you Mr..." "Johnson, Lance Johnson." filled in Mr. Johnson. "Well Mr. Johnson, I have a quick question, how are you going to convince the state to let me only have 2 days of school weekly?" "Don't worry about that, just let us take care of it." "Well, then why did you ask me to meet you hear?" "Well, to be able to have only two days of school a week you need to pass a test. This test was given to every female at Bryerwood who applied for the test of which girls were most likely to have sex before the end of high school." "So what's the test?" "You must have sex with me." "WHY?! Wouldn't that mean every girl in the study would have sex before the end of highschool?" "Well yes but if over 70 of students do, the head of our rival school, Denverwood, said he would transfer all his students to Bryerwood with a check for 500 million and shut down his school. Bye the way, we hate Denverwood so we would just exspell them all. But if you go through with this you will automatically receive a free ride to college with a degree in anything you choose, plus an additional 20 million. So what do you say?" So what do I say? Hell yeah! I would love to have sex and lots of money so lets get to it!" said Carly as she removed her clothes and started sucking on Mr. Johnson's cock. "Mmmm... your cock is so good. She stopped sucking and pushed him on the couch and placed his cock in her pussy and started bouncing on him. "Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ohhh! Yes! Fuck me!! Faster!!" Mr. Johnson started thrusting faster. After a few minutes Carly came. "Oh yes." "What happens if you cum into me?" "Well, we have a special machine to remove all traces of it in your body." "Oh, okay, then cum away!" Carly felt so much pleasure in this she started to went this everyday. Mr. Johnson came into her and she sucked on his cock and tasted the extra cum. "Emm, tasty." Carly proceeded over to a machine with a dildo on it. "Is this it?" "Yes, it sucks all of the cum out while you masturbate with it." "Well okay" As Carly finished and redressed, she told Mr. Johnson thanks and left.

A/N - well how was it? Sorry I hadn't updated in a while my computer broke so I had to get it fixed anyway. Please review, no flames!


	3. The Gift

1Chapter 3

Carly had just gotten home from meeting with the head of the board of directors when she saw a package at her door. She opened it revealing a device which carly had no idea what it did. She read the message inside, it read, "Dear Carly this is a transforming wheel, it will transform into anything you desire. Thanks for the great meeting, Lance." "Wow! How did this get here so fast! Man!

Carly took the devise into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was thinking of her "meeting" and started to get horny. She was thinking about this sex toy she saw on ebay one day and all of a sudden the device transformed into that toy! "Wow! This is great!" She took off all her clothes, sat down, and inserted the toy into her pussy. "Ohh! Yes ohh! Fuck! Ahh!! Carly masturbated for 2 hours because of the pleasure, though she wondered how she could orgasm that many times in one day. She cleaned up and went to eat dinner.

Carly went to dinner with Freddie and Sam at the Cheesecake Warehouse. "Hey Carly, what were you doing today?" asked Freddie. "Nothing, just messing around." "Oh, okay, well I bought a new Super powerful computer called to Distaplanizer." "No one cares about your nerd gadgets!" said Sam. "Why must you always do this every damn time I get a new piece of equipment?" They 2 argued for a while until they both noticed Carly had left.

Freddie found Carly outside the Warehouse called for a taxi when he asked her if she wanted to stay at his apartment for the night. At first she was going to say no but then she thought about what they could do together."Sure Freddie, but is your mom going to be there?""Nope, she left on a trip to France with her boyfriend." "Sweet!" said Carly

Carly and Freddie arrived at his apartment a few minutes later at about 11 P.M. She and Freddie both changed into night clothes and went to bed. Carly laid down for a few minutes but then she noticed Freddie had a boner and she was getting hard. She slid next to Freddie and asked him, "What would you say if I loved you?" "Huh?!?!?!? Well, um, I'd say I love you too?"" Ok well, I Love you."said Carly. Freddie was in shock, Carly slowly moved down to his pants and slid them off revealing his 7 inch cock. She started to suck on it and Freddie was on the verge of passing out, he thought this was a dream. She sucked until he came at it tasted good. She then removed her panties and slid hit dick into her pussy and started to fuck him. "Oh Freddie, your cock is so big! I want you! Oh my god! Fuck! She came all over Freddie's dick and then proceeded to have him titty fuck her. She slid his cock in between her tits until he came again. She was so impressed with his cock she wanted it even more. They fucked for a few hours until the 2 were exhausted. "Well, that felt good." Said Carly. "We should do this more often."


End file.
